


Overthinking

by nicetaralezh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetaralezh/pseuds/nicetaralezh
Summary: В игру «Правда или действие» иногда полезно играть даже с самым близким другом, если очень хочешь выяснить те вещи, о которых в другой ситуации говорить было бы весьма трудно. И Лили Эванс это прекрасно знает.





	Overthinking

— Правда или действие?

Они сидели на полу в комнате Лили. За окном быстро темнело: уже август. Лили напряжённо ждала, что ответит Северус. Он мрачно смотрел на неё из-за свесившихся на лицо длинных волос. Девушка видела, как ему трудно выбрать, но она должна, просто обязана выяснить, что он к ней чувствует на самом деле.

— Действие, — недовольно буркнул Сев и обхватил руками колени.

Лили довольно улыбнулась.

— Действие, говоришь? — протянула она, закусила губу, стараясь не слишком явно показывать свои чувства. — Тогда поцелуй меня.

Северус резко повернулся к ней всем корпусом и очень медленно спросил:

— Что?

— Поцелуй меня. Ты выбрал «действие» и я приказываю тебе поцеловать меня.

Лили поморщилась, произнеся это. «Я приказываю тебе»? Как глупо прозвучало, и к тому же, неправильно… Ах, ладно. Главное, чтобы он меня правильно понял. Он должен правильно понять. Я надеюсь, что он поймёт…»

Она посмотрела на него и поняла, что он даже не собирается сдвигаться с места.

— Нет.

Лили растеряно улыбнулась.

— В чём дело, Сев?

— Я не сделаю этого, — упрямо повторил он, но девушка заметила, как побелели костяшки его сжатых в кулаки пальцев. — Этого я точно не сделаю.

— Но… Но почему?! — воскликнула она, забыв, что родители или сестра могут услышать их и выяснить, что Северус ещё не ушёл домой.

Северус тяжело вздохнул. Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, нарушаемой лишь звуками, доносящимися из приоткрытого окна. Лили была в полной растерянности и чувствовала себя полной дурой, обманутой в своих ожиданиях. «Да как же я могла надеяться, что всё будет так просто? Я даже ни на секунду не усомнилась в том, что он согласится. Я была уверена, что нравлюсь ему…»

Она уже была готова расплакаться, как вдруг Северус заговорил:

— Ты в самом деле хочешь знать причину? — тихо произнёс он, напряжённо глядя куда-то сквозь Лили.

— Ещё бы! — воскликнула она и тут же мысленно отругала себя за такую горячность.

— Ладно, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Дай мне собраться с мыслями.

Они молчали целую вечность, хотя часы на стене отмерили лишь четыре минуты.

— Ладно, — повторил он, решившись. — Я не хочу выполнять это действие, не хочу целовать тебя… я… Ох, это сложнее, чем казалось.

Он закрыл лицо руками. Лили терпеливо ждала ответ. Северус откинул волосы с лица, сел прямо напротив Лили и крепко сцепил пальцы в замок. Он глубоко вздохнул.

— Так, ладно, ещё раз. Лили, — он решился посмотреть ей прямо в глаза. — Ты мне очень нравишься, но я не хочу делать то, о чём ты меня просишь. Я… я очень часто думаю о тебе, наверное, слишком часто. И я… я представляю, как однажды поцелую тебя, но дальше в моей голове что-то происходит, и я не могу, не могу разобраться в этом.

Лили обхватила себя руками за плечи и нахмурилась. «Терпение. Я должна быть терпеливой. Он должен видеть, что я готова ждать объяснений так долго, как это потребуется.»

— Понимаешь, я сразу начинаю думать о том, что тебе не понравится это, что я буду слишком грубым, буду слишком настойчивым, назойливым, что тебя это разозлит или расстроит, что это будет неуместно, что ты меня оттолкнёшь, что я слишком плохо выгляжу, что я из бедной семьи, что ты хотела бы, чтобы вместо меня тебя поцеловал кто-то другой, что я недостаточно хорош для тебя… А если всё-таки тебе понравится, в смысле, ты не будешь против… То мы начнём встречаться, и я всё испорчу, потому что я опять же грубый, назойливый, плохо одет и не красавец, а ты никак не заслуживаешь всего этого дерьма, тебе должно повезти больше, тебе нужен кто-то лучше, чем я, и… Вдруг мы захотим заняться сексом? Ну или я захочу, а ты нет. А вдруг я буду жестоким с тобой, вдруг я сделаю тебе больно, вдруг я сделаю что-то против твоей воли? Вдруг я потеряю контроль над собой, вдруг ты возненавидишь меня? Вдруг ты забеременеешь? Вдруг кто-то узнает о том, что мы встречаемся, и будут проблемы с твоими родителями, моими родителями и в школе… Ты сама знаешь, что творится в школе, стоит мне попасться на глаза этим придуркам. И Поттер, он же убьёт меня, если узнает, если мы с тобой… если мы станем больше, чем просто друзьями. И если мы будем встречаться в школе, вдруг всё станет хуже? Все будут об этом знать и ждать, что ты меня бросишь, потому что я опять всё испорчу, и когда я испорчу, все будут знать об этом, и все будут знать, что это из-за меня. А если ты начнёшь стыдиться меня, если я перестану тебе нравиться, если ты поймёшь, что ошиблась во мне и захочешь порвать со мной? А вдруг ты забеременеешь, когда мы будем в школе, и нам придётся обращаться к мадам Помфри за помощью, и она расскажет Слагхорну и МакГоннагал, и нас исключат из школы? И где мы будем жить, ведь мои родители нас не примут, да и твои не обрадуются… И… О, господи, Лили! — он закрыл лицо руками и заплакал.

Лили была не просто потрясена услышанным, она была в совершенном шоке. Она сидела и слушала всхлипы Северуса, не решаясь что-то сказать, чтобы его утешить, да и слов утешения она подобрать не могла.

— Да-а, Сев, — наконец выдавила она из-себя. — Если у тебя каждый раз при виде меня возникает такой поток мыслей…

Она растерянно развела руками.

Северус опустил голову, уткнувшись лицом в колени и не решаясь посмотреть на неё. Вновь томительная пауза, но Лили не ощущала, как долго она длилась.

— Ты теперь сердишься на меня? Или считаешь, что я полный придурок? Или?.. — взволнованно забормотал Северус, заламывая руки и явно не замечая этого.

— Шшшш, — Лили положила ему руку на плечо и стала ласково поглаживать.

Неожиданно она фыркнула.

— Что? Что такое? Это значит, что ты всё-таки считаешь меня болваном? — с отчаянием простонал Северус.

— Нет же! — с жаром воскликнула Лили и, вспомнив, что нельзя так шуметь, — продолжила уже тише: — Нет, я не считаю тебя болваном, совсем не считаю. Ты просто очень много думаешь вместо того, чтобы что-то сделать.

— И это глупо, да? — вяло поинтересовался Северус, безучастно глядя сквозь пространство.

— Не знаю. Наверное, нет, — ответила Лили. Она обняла его за плечи и спросила: — Так ты поцелуешь меня сегодня или нет?

— Ты в самом деле этого хочешь? После всего, что я тебе тут наговорил? — недоверчиво спросил он.

— Сев, если бы я не хотела, то и не стала бы предлагать, — вздохнула Лили. Это её уже порядком утомило. — Пожалуй, будет лучше, если я сделаю это сама.

И она, исполненная решительности, горячо поцеловала его. Спустя мгновение Северус ответил на её поцелуй, сперва робко и нерешительно, словно не веря в реальность происходящего, затем неловкость прошла и поцелуи стали стали менее неумелыми и начали доставлять больше удовольствия.

Лили не заметила, как оказалась сверху на коленях Северуса, скрестив лодыжки за его спиной, а его руки крепко прижимали её тело к нему. Она почувствовала его эрекцию, жар его тела, и решила, что ей это нравится. Девушка легко прикусила его губу, и Северус тихонько застонал. И это ей тоже понравилось.

Когда они решились прерваться, Лили тихо рассмеялась, чувствуя как распухли её губы:

— Ну что, продолжим играть или целоваться тебе больше нравится?

— А ты чего хочешь? — спросил Северус, нежно поправляя её растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Я-то получила, что хотела, — хмыкнула девушка.

— Ну тогда я совершенно не против продолжить давать тебе то, чего ты хочешь, — с ухмылкой протянул он, и тут же вспохватился, в страхе округлил глаза и добавил: — Если, конечно, ты хочешь, и если я тебе не надоел, и если…

Лили закатила глаза, а затем взяла его лицо свои ладони и произнесла, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

— Сев, всё в порядке, слышишь? Всё хорошо. Ты мне достаточно нравишься, нет, я даже люблю тебя.

И, не дав себе как следует насладиться выражением изумления на его лице, она поцеловала его снова.


End file.
